RWBY: Tenno
by Snowballs FF
Summary: Ozpin was known to have many secrets in his head, and one of these so happened to be a student he had forgotten it exists. A nomadic outcast, it wandered the halls of Beacon Academy and sought knowledge ... [The story will evolve as it and RWBY progress. More characters will be listed as it continues and some will fade.]
1. I1: Message

**At the moment, I'm currently trying to sort out what kind of story I want to make and how I'm going to build arcs to go with the story. For now, this is on hiatus.**

 **I'd also like to thank Redler Red 7 for his beta-read of this chapter. He's done a fantastic job in opening my eyes to the flaws in this story and I don't believe I've could have been even more happier with this story without his help.**

* * *

 **17 Days before RWBY's Initiation**

 **High** above in Beacon Academy, there was a confusingly young looking yet wise and gray-haired person, like an old and astute man who would usually have wrinkles all over his face, stirring his cup of hot coffee in a most eccentric office of his positioned at the height of the academy - it revolved heavily around the theme of clockwork. Numerous gears were above the headmaster rotating and conjoined like individuals working together to make great progress, and even a translucent full-size clock behind the headmaster's seat supports the theme aesthetics of his office. Hell, even the elevators in front of the headmaster on the opposite end of the office had a half-shaped gear at the top of each door frame and even floor itself was etched in the background of a clock with chiseled marks even-spaced out near the circumference of the circle to ping the location of each supposed hour.

Seems the man has always kept his eye on time.

The man continues to stir his coffee while sitting in front of his semi-circle desk that strangely remains without litter and clear of any objects. Instead, there was his scroll, or an advanced collapsible smart phone that can emit hologram images, which happens to be displaying a face-time – equivalent group discussion between himself and three other participants:

A blond lady wearing oval yet sleek glasses and a stern look.

An old man who holds resemblance to the great Theodore Roosevelt in mien and character aside from no spectacles and a enormous gray mustache.

And a green-spiked electrified man with circular glasses that would seem opaque from an outside view.

In this environment, they discussed the curriculum of the next coming year for the including first year students such as preparation for the initiation trial, arrangement of courses for each student, and much more of the essential mechanics that this current writer lacks the knowledge of what the college board considers significant to execute and take care of as quickly and swiftly.

"Now for the trials of our initiates, are we agreement to continue with our traditional chess piece hunt as the selected trial as we've always done in the past years?" Professor Ozpin announces in his semi-circle office after he takes his sip of coffee.

A responding message storms straight back to the headmaster of the school in cumulations of buzz words. "Ozpin, I feel a bit candid about the chess piece hunt because recently the attacks unleashed by the Grimm have become more erratic and rancorous in the last few months, especially if we consider that our trial would be held in the Emerald Forest." Doctor Oobleck raises with great concern.

He adjusts his round glasses to ensure they provide him optimal vision. "Yes, I admit that the Grimm has remained little in change and much with continuity, but I please ask you to observe the slight details, here." Up on the interface in the headmaster's view, a graph pops up and suddenly the view of the hologram zooms too closely to the tiny trend beginning to rise over the past 7 months. "We also need to consider that this yet occurs despite Atlesian Military increases in Grimm patrol. There- "

The doctor was quickly interrupted by his colleague Ms. Goodwitch, which would be the one with the sleek glasses and blond hair. "It's only perfect for the occasion then. The Grimm's increase in irrationality will give us a better generation of hunters and huntresses that can evolve to this 'growing threat' that you say. Honestly, for a specification as miniscule as this, I think you're reaching far out Dr. Oobleck."

The gray-mustached man adds on in reinforcement to the argument presented by the headmaster's right hand – Ms. Goodwitch – with a euphemism to help nerve his friend. "I must say that I, too, agree with Ms. Goodwitch on your concern with the Grimm. If anything, we'll have better protectors raised at Beacon Academy and you yourself can perhaps look forward to more dedicated students to historical study since you claim this to be significant. Come on and relax a little bit, old friend. Ha ha!"

The historian sighs publicly and with an ambivalent tone, he reassures that he will assuage his concern in his own matter and concede to the continuation of the chess piece hunt as the continuing initiation trial.

"Perhaps another time, Oobleck. Meanwhile, we must continue assessing what we deem critical to the preparation of the next world defenders since that is priority. Now, how about our expected numbers of initiates?" Dr. Ozpin inquires.

"We could expect an intake of 35 students incoming by the next semester," Ms. Goodwitch reports firmly but she adjusts suddenly. "Well… taking in account that none of them misses the transport to Beacon Academy. Overall, it's nothing irregular to our last 1st year students in terms of quantity."

For the next hour, the discussion continues to be upheld until it was amendable upon all of them that Beacon Academy is ready for a new year of aspiring rookies. By then, it was two hours past the crack of dawn and Dr. Oobleck and Dr. Port politely excused themselves from the meeting upon its closure in light of a rookie party where the new staffs at Beacon Academy are to be warmly welcomed. The windows that displayed Dr. Oobleck and Dr. Port's facial profile blinked into nothing.

"Glynda," Professor Ozpin addresses to the only member of the meeting still present with questionable tone. "I recall prior to the meeting that you wish to inform me of a peculiar case happening at the registrar office, yes? Is there something the matter?"

"No Ozpin, it's nothing of detrimental matters. It's … about a message the register received of an application for admission. It lacks any resume and transcript, but it has a voice recorded message, a video footage, and a peculiar object – to which I already have taken the liberty of examining. Admittedly, I thought the audio and video recordings were a fluke, but the object was, without a doubt, out of this world, headmaster, and I hope that you could assure my candid thoughts on this matter." Immediately, three windows are displayed in front of the headmaster's eyes that lay projected on the hologram, overlapping in a neat arrangement.

Professor Ozpin takes a quick glance at the windows presented before him. "Thank you Glynda. I'll be sure to inspect these immediately. Enjoy the day." With a nod, Ms. Goodwitch's facial profile disappeared thus ends the group discussion. At the moment, the professor is befuddled this matter. The acceptance into Beacon Academy was extremely strict, so why would Glynda Goodwitch, his right-hand lady, excuse formal procedures for an exception? Perhaps it would satiate his curiosity if he inspects these files.

The first one is the video recording with a thumbnail that already seems enticing. On display, there is a robotic humanoid being with a white robe and sea-blue accents, and a long, slender horn of similar color protruding through its forehead in stance against what appears to be a enormous four-legged walker – perhaps larger than a Nevermore Grimm - all housed in a gray room that reflects the idea of technology and industry as a priority with a few teal lightings here and there in the octangular room. To add, there are four poles symmetrically positioned in the room, or rather an arena as it seems like it.

The inquisitive professor clicks on the video which began to play who he had later deemed as surpassing hunter-level skill. The white knight in the video performed a large twirling jump past the walker, but immediately changed in a gliding position mid-air - its entire body flattened straight out as specks of energy swirl underneath it, seeming to reduce its descent - as it materialized a four-barrel weapon from its hands and fired at one of the legs. The beast was immediately incapacitated and this knight took full advantage of it swiftly as it returned to the face of the walker through a series of back-flips. Upon its arrival, the knight fired two more rounds into the face of the beast before it collapsed onto the floor into scrap metal. Sparks of electricity leaked from its body as it decayed into scraps of metal. The knight then faced the where the camera is apparently placed and performed a respectful bow, signaling the end of the video.

 _At least something, but I ponder if it can withstand a normal Grimm_ , the professor thought.

The professor minimized the video and played the audio recording. A green line wavered and spiked at each shift in frequency from the source of the sound waves while a female voice was heard.

-"I assume that this transmission will be received by Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. If this is true, rest assure that though I mean no harm, but only to seek knowledge. In addition, I highly ask of you to keep any of the information you've gained through me as confidential and any proof of our existence hidden as I would greatly prefer my connections to remain anonymous for my children and I's safety.

Allow me to introduce myself as the Lotus, the mother of a vigilante group called the Tenno. We come from a foreign system where we have planets different from yours.

I am reaching out to you because I would like to strike a deal. My Tenno are running into problems with a race called the Infested and I would wish to send one of them to your planet and examine your people's knowledge of the Grimm in your world as, at least in theory, the Grimm may be similar to the Infested my Tenno face in our place. In return, we'll exchange with you a portion of our technological advancement that originate from our late - Orokin Empire, once ruler of our solar system, that could expand your civilization by a noticeable degree. However, if you still are unsure in my legitimacy, I will be willing to send additional proof. In 2 days, stand outside the academy at the front and, assured that you are alone at the academy at the time, I'll be happy to discuss further of my terms."—

Ozpin minimized the voice recording window. _This is incredulously suspicious. I'm not sure if the Lotus is real as well as what she claims. Hmmph. I guess I'll take a glimpse at the fi-_

The final window was a picture Glynda took from her scroll and it was unlike anything the universe has ever seen. Perhaps an artifact, it has two arms that seems to sway forward and backwards of its celestial body. Its composition is white and gold with three teal-lit pieces – there are two on the head and one at the base – and golden rings levitate and sway with the arms, yet most significantly they not were physically conjoined to the piece and yet acting as if they were.

But even if the artifact was not present in form and only through a photograph, just staring at it was giving the headmaster a sense that he was hallucinating. He could have sworn that the artifact was singing to him in his mind as he gazed upon it – a soft whisper that could contrast to a gentle motherly touch or like a lady seducing to a young man without devilish motives.

 _How... soothing... almost as if it reminded me of someone..._

This was enough to bedazzle the headmaster and he's seen enough for now. He collapses his scroll and inserts it into his pocket in preparation for his leave.


	2. I2: Discussion

**Thank you Redler Red 7 for beta-reading this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **15 Days before RWBY's I** **nitiation**

 **A few hours past the warmth of dawn** , Professor Ozpin was present as promised standing on the center walkway beyond the front courtyard with his cane by his right side. Adjusting his glasses, he gave a soft sigh as his patience draws near to a disintegrating end.

Meanwhile, his mind has become more attentive to the nature around him as he waited for the evidence to arrive. With his eyes closed, he perceived the squirrels hurrying their efforts for the coming winter, youthful birds' first flight into the motionless wind, and an out of place doe munching on the grasses behind the rings of the courtyard - several white column rings.

The courtyard that Ozpin stood in front of was being well lathered in the sun's holy shine: two rings of columns (the outer being much large than the inner) circled the center statue of the courtyard with the gates of the academy making one side of the circumference of the outer rings while the walkway that Ozpin stood on stabbed the inner circles in the center. Some of the young birds found themselves resting their new wings on the statue while a curious squirrel made the climb up the columns and onto the top of the inner-most ring.

 _Heh, I should shoo the doe away at some time._

But through his perceptiveness, he started to hear an anomaly. There's a strange sound that doesn't seemed to stand parallel with the rest of the natural ambiance. _What could that sound be coming from?_ He looked up at the sky where the ripple in the water began. The peculiar noise grew louder and accelerated in amplitude - forcing the out-of-place creatures of nature to scurry away into the plains that made Beacon Academy an island in the sea of grass.

Then, something penetrated from the clouds above.

The first piece he witnessed was the nose or rather the tip of the iceberg. Then, the whole body of the craft appeared racing downwards at a perpendicular angle to the ground that Ozpin stands beneath. Its furious speed made the air scream for easement as the nose burned red but unharmed from heat built up from penetrating the atmosphere.

Suddenly, it slowed down to a great halt. The burning aura dissipated. The air finally seemed to be in relaxation. Once it was about four Ozpin's to the ground, the craft rotated itself so it was now parallel to the plane of the ground.

Now, the craft itself had a design similar to a squid as far as the head goes, but its rear have two long rigid tentacles unlike any sea tentacle creature. The bottom of the landing craft has a cylindrical mound vertically centered in the middle, but more towards the nose of the ship.

Ozpin could only perceive of what will happen next with an open jaw. The door, with a design in the center that resembles a lotus flower, rotated counter-clockwise to reveal a humanoid figure that fits snuggly inside a human cut-out molding frame. The figure fell to gravity and firmly landed in a soft thud. From a crouched position, it stood up to face its host which allowed Ozpin to have a moment of inspection.

There's a new instrument in the orchestra that was one not of the early birds, the squirrel, or the doe, but of this beacon. Even more than that, it did not hum in the background like the craft did but it emitted a whispering song just like the one he heard when he saw the picture of the alien artifact. Something slow, soft, and sacred. And for this peculiar moment, it glimmered and bathe in the sun's grace and in mystery.

There's a distinct feature that seated this 'thing' apart from any familiar specie in the Remnant-sphere – the lack of a face. Without eyes, mouth, nose or ears; it yet knew where Ozpin was and identified his current expression – an old man who has yet to see the galaxy as it looks in awe - as it turned its head to him. But just like the figure Ozpin saw in the video, it, too, had a horn though not as slender. It was gray, just like the rest of the body, and thick like a rhino's horn, but not pointed at the tip - it was rather flat like a plateau.

Professor Ozpin was waiting for the tall figure to make a sound or a sign of attempt at communication that would soon break his gaze.

The figure opens up its left palm to reveal a luminous, cumulative region of mist emitting an orange light; a hologram emerged from that hand magically. There's a woman on the other side of the hologram with a giant helmet covering her eyes and hair while only her nose and mouth remain visible. Her neck is covered in a gold plating at the front and the bridge of her nose has a small light coming from it.

She spoke at last, "I assume you still have questions that require answers?"

Ozpin stammered. "Y-yes. Y-you must be Lotus?"

"The Lotus, Professor Ozpin, but yes. It is rather a title, a title that stands for the mother of all Tenno just like the one that stands before you."

The headmaster re-adjusted his glasses and regains serenity. "Apology. I am clearly not knowing of your customs."

"Your apology is accepted graciously, headmaster. Now, with this brief introduction out of the way, may we tour about the school? My Tenno here is quite interested in it."

"Of course, but I do I one question I must urgently ask before we go."

The Lotus titled her head slightly to her right shoulder in interest. "And what may that question be?"

"The person, or…the Tenno," he stutters as he quickly recovers his recent recall of the name. "Is he capable of speaking?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Tenno are mute from verbal communication, so sometimes they interact with one another with gestures, text-based discourse, and telekinesis to the limits of fellow Tenno and myself. And on a side note, Tenno are described as 'it'. They are genderless, anyway."

"Ah… again, my apologies," Ozpin nervously chuckles.

Once said, they commence the tour about Beacon Academy as if a high school student were going on a college trip, save for the enthusiasm. It was a weekend and Ozpin has sent his staffs away on a resort just for this perfect occasion. In case the Lotus was true, he wouldn't want any more witness or confusion to what his life has led to already.

While they were on this walk, the Lotus observed that there was an awkward aura surrounding the party and particularly from the professor. Out of effort, she asked the headmaster with a clever inquiry on the geography and current standings of Remnant, to which Professor Ozpin replied gladly. He explained from the farthest west of Vacuo to the eastern fronts of Mistral the divisions that define society. The White Fang, the Schnee Dust Corporation, the Atlas Military, and the academies were not saved from definition; neither were the Grimm unexplained as Ozpin stressed on their instincts and erratic behavior in their scent for fear. Ozpin felt a bit easier when he covered this topic while the Tenno and the Lotus continue to nod heads every so often.

They reach the food court, a separate building within the campus' territory, where the students were expected to enjoy a good meal throughout their vocation here. "So Lotus, which Tenno is it that will be attending my academy for the Fall Semester? According to the video footage you've sent me, there was someone else that was on performance."

"It would be the one carrying me as of now. The Tenno are capable of commandeering many forms of bodies so assume that whatever isn't natural is the Tenno for now."

Ozpin was befuddled for a moment. _A person that could shift bodies at will? But only magic could obtain a trait such as that? Could it be-_

The headmaster's train of thought was quickly forced to pull its emergency brakes as the Lotus noticed that the professor was in a trance. "Professor Ozpin?"

"Hm? Oh- yes ma'am?"

"Do you find it hard to believe my explanation?"

The headmaster took a small moment to configure his message. "Not so much as if its possible, but rather much of how."

The Lotus was silent, trying to gather a sound explanation in her head. "I see... well... I, too, find it puzzling on how the Tenno is capable to do so, but the current theory is that its a little bit mix of magic and science, as a short answer."

"Then perhaps I could hear the long answer?"

"I'm - actually, no one in my system is well-versed to know the technical answer, Professor Ozpin." To this, the Tenno gave an curious tilt of the head at its space-mother.

Ozpin, however, was not satisfied with this answer but he decides to bring his guests back to a more comfortable topic out of reverence. Besides, he, too, understands the necessity of secrets. "I see. Well then, I've shown you much of Beacon Academy. Is there anything you have concerns about because I think I've made up my mind on the deal." He finished it off with an assuring mirage through his closed-lip smile.

The Lotus responded back blankly. "I do have conditions for the Tenno's enrollment that I would like to make affirmative."

"Oh? What sort of 'conditions' do you require?" he asked with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

"I understand that at your academy the initiates are formed in teams to promote cooperation and teamwork; however, I must urge that my Tenno be assigned alone in a singular team, taking classes independently, as I wish its attendance at Beacon Academy to never be in the records.

In addition, we'd like full anonymity from the planet's defense organization.

Other than that, I ask that it remain unknown to anyone but you alone, to be free from traditional learning in classes, and to be excused from having a dorm. It has his landing craft that could sustain it."

"But Lotus, that is a conflicting amount of conditions and you aren't in a position to make any 'conditions' given your position. I must assure you, though, that we at Beacon Academy do not discriminate anyone by race, ethnicity, or origin."

The Tenno and the Lotus glanced at each other unsure of what to come, but the mother gave her child a nod a moment later before she turned back to the headmaster. "This isn't a matter of acceptance, Professor. I fear that the attendants at Beacon Academy will think otherwise, but I do concede to your point.

How about this: my Tenno will attend all the classes arranged by you and attend to all the necessary events and even have a dorm for itself, but it is obliged to 'stick to the corner of the room' if it wishes to. Still it will remain off records as I stated before."

"Humph! You ask that the Tenno would abstain from the society I gift all the other students at Beacon Academy. Assuming that your Tenno isn't capable of cloaking, how does it intend to execute that?"

"The Tenno... has their ways..." she replied. "Now, as I stated before, could that leverage be amendable?"

"Hmm... I suppose I could come to terms with those, but I still need your protégé to undergo an initiation trial. It's tradition that each new student experience a sense of life-or-death scenario and it is through factors like this that Beacon Academy remains the best school for hunters and huntresses' initiates here on Remnant. Aside from religious needs, I still have doubts about your Tenno's capabilities."

The Lotus exerts a forced, gentle sigh from her lips while her Tenno looks at her with, despite a blank face, anticipation of her reply. "I'll amend to an initiation trial organized by your hand, as long as the trial occurs in privacy."

"That can be easily done, Lotus," the headmaster replied with a smirk. "The Emerald Forest is always ripe for Grimm hunting."

"Then I believe we have reached a consensus, headmaster, unless you have another question?"

Surprised by the open-handed question, he dreamed in his mind and burrowed hard to summon a well-procured inquiry. "Actually, yes." Ozpin halted in his stroll to settle a gaze upon the Lotus, one that appeared to be most serious in manner.

"Why do you trust me with this secret? Why did you instead tell me and not remain unknown to a single soul?"

The Lotus did not answer and remained mute for a very pregnant pause.

The answer finally was born when her lips opened again. "We've watched you interact with other fellows for a while now. For the sake of our safety, I think you can be trusted."

"You say that you've been watching me for a while, now. Does that imply that you already know the Grimm well?"

"Only in theory, headmaster. We would like to test our knowledge in whether it retains credibility as well as pushing it further with your archives and classes readily available.

That, I can assure. Are there anymore concerns?"

Professor Ozpin rubbed his chin, pondering about the exchange in regards to whether what he must sacrifice will be equivalent to what he will gain.

"Well, what about this Orokin Empire technology advancement that you said you would offer in return for letting the Tenno study at my school? I would like to see what contributions you would make."

"I can assure you that these investments will be very helpful, especially to Atlas as I am aware that it houses the best military on the planet."

Their discussion trailed onwards until the headmaster was pleased on his end of the bargain. In return for Orokin technology, the Tenno will undergo an initiation trial organized by Professor Ozpin. **When** it passes the trial, the Tenno may attend Beacon Academy as an unknown foreign-exchange student under an amendable amount of conditions.


	3. I3: Trial

**I'd like to thank Redler Red 7 for beta-reading this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **There it is again; a ripple in the calm waters of nature.** The landing craft fades into picture from the sky as it stabbed the air with its frontal beak of the ship. Ripping the natural orchestra, it sounded like a tumbling fire that has engulfed a forest in its blazing jaws until it came to a slow as it nears Professor Ozpin's position on the cliff. Once in position, the rotating door at the bottom of the ship rotated to reveal the Tenno in the humanoid mold letting go from the electromagnetic feet and hand locks, falling from twenty feet off the ground, and spectacularly stay immune from any injury from the fall. The Tenno rose, looking downwards at the earth for a moment, and turns to the headmaster who has grown to be accustomed with this trait of the Tenno.

"Good to have you here," Professor Ozpin replied confidently. "Now, I would normally give the stern lecture about 'doing whatever it takes for survival' and 'teamwork', but since you're a particular case of initiate for Beacon Academy I'll improvise, especially since I don't have my assistant to aid me in your evaluation."

The professor periodically reflected back at the tablet as he laid out the details. "Behind you is the Emerald Forest, a traditional location at Beacon Academy where we push rookies right into the fray of danger. You'll be entering the forest via one of the launch pad laid out to my left right into the forest where you will claw your way to an abandoned temple at the end of the path. A relic is placed at the temple for which you must claim and return here. During your trial, I will monitor you personally and if you succeed, conclude your presence here as permanent.

But, before we begin I think you need to know what opposition you will face at the forest, unless your pre-analysis of the Emerald Forest has already been conducted."

Right there, the Tenno raised its right hand against the headmaster's recommendation as if its wishing to interrupt Ozpin's statement and the headmaster was slightly shocked by the gesture. It lowers the hand afterwards until its arm is by the side of the Tenno and kept the hand open at the palm.

The cumulation of orange light appeared again with a new face on the hologram's display; a blue cracked, transparent cube that pulsed and wavered every time it spoke – it also glitched up every now and then with a heavily biased opinion inserted in every conclusion.

Ignorant of introduction customs at first, it quickly answers Professor Ozpin's inquiry. "The Lotus and my master has been critically watching your planet for the past six Remnant months. They are quite fascinated of the Grimm epidemic you have at your planet since it contrasts greatly with our own – **VILE PESTS** **-** infested problems. There's no need to inform my master that the Grimm inhabit the Emerald Forest."

Professor Ozpin's assurance that he's seen everything now fell apart again with his raised eyebrow and slightly opened lips. "A-and you are?" He confidently asked as his tone somehow made up for the puncture of fantasy he took.

"I am Cephalon Ordis, headmaster. I am an advanced intelligence assistant designed to aid my master, who stands before you – **PEON**!

Oh, apologies, sir. Unfortunately, I have been flawed and damaged for centuries now, which often leads to unintentional rude remarks. Excuse my occasional – **BLURTS**!" For a bolster of assurance, the Tenno nodded at Professor Ozpin in confirmation.

Discontent, the headmaster reconfigured his wise mien. "Accepted. Then I assume there are no more questions?"

The Tenno shook back as it folds up its right hand into a fist and setting it to its side.

"Good. Take your position on a launch pad then."

* * *

The Tenno strolled to one of the many pads available for it and selected the first next to Ozpin. It crouches downwards until its hands were touching the pad. The Tenno held that position for a long time. Anticipation was building. From an outside perspective, it would seem forever that the Tenno would remained coiled up like a spring.

Then, the Tenno flew. The pad immediately pushed the humanoid outwards into the sky, in addition to the Tenno's own well-timed jump outwards that gave it great distance, and it sailed the air like a boat in calm waters – this was achieved when it the Tenno somehow emitted itself a blue energy that decelerated its gravitational fall to the ground and left a fading trail from its path.

Once the Tenno faded into the distant, Professor Ozpin turned his head from above to below. His tablet kept the Tenno in observational check and he watched with attentiveness.

The Tenno finally came leveled with the highest peak of the tender branches the Emerald Forest had to offer to the alien like an olive branch offering. It took the offer graciously as it swings on the highest branch of the first tree it came in contact and utilized the momentum to change its direction of velocity from downwards to a forward direction. Its hands let go of the branch only to catch the next one just offset to the right of the Tenno. With the help of its hands, it planted its feet to the bark of the tree with the help of more blue energy that surround the Tenno and keep it glued to the tree, preventing the Tenno from sliding towards gravity's will. The Tenno then thrusted from the tree, with the push of its legs, in a straight vertical line effortlessly like it was making a horizontal jump on a vertical plane to the next tree – it repeated this process of tree jumping throughout the Emerald Forest, with the occasional branch swinging, to which it reached the desired location in a singular minute.

In the perspective of Professor Ozpin, his jaw was hanging, his eyes wide open, and his wise mien vanished. _In all of my years of observation, I have never seen someone clear the forest as quick as this rookie._

The first inch of clearing from the Emerald Forest grants vision of the eye of the storm where the Tenno stood. Upon its sight, despite the lack of optical organs or camera lenses, it tilted its head upward from its sturdy landing stance, it developed from halting itself from a continuous assembly line of tree jumping, to see the abandoned temple in a vivid frame of reference.

In its open-area region of the temple, where it is certain that much of it degraded away, are twelve astute pedestals formed in a more-than-semi-circle formation. The center of this circle had a singular chess piece colored in bright red positioned on the left-center-most pedestal. A queen chess piece.

The temple itself was humming in a mystical ambiance. Everything about was singing a mysterious, archaic vibe as the Tenno strolled calmly to the center of the circle to grab the chess piece, assuming that this is the relic the headmaster spoke of. But the sound was shattered with an opposing disturbance coming from the Tenno's back flank as a great wave of black furred creatures with bone-like spines and a skull emitting red eyes from its sockets quake the ground with its stampede.

The Tenno turned around to meet in kind with arms positioned like it was holding a great and mighty sword.

* * *

From nothingness, tiny specks of dark blue light accumulated at the Tenno's hands, which were clasped together, and structured itself. The structure continues to cumulatively stack upwards as more of these specks critically clump up to form the double edge of a blade and the humongous grip glued by two hands. In its completion, the weapon glowed in golden chrome. Everything of the great sword from its detail to the color theme to the fineness of the long blade echoed a hint of great legacy.

In short, the Tenno spawned a great and heavy long-sword into its hand – one that will serve well against the coming, menacing Grimm Beowolves.

It performed a long twirling jump right into the spark of the fray as the sword flowed and revolved around the Tenno effortlessly despite its great size. The first two pawns were met with a quick death when the Tenno swung its sword from its left all the way to its right side upon contact. Their bodies tumbled past it in four halves. The next Beowolves that were served to the Tenno's platter met a similar fate.

In consecutive beauty, the Tenno gracefully slaughtered the chain of Grimm with a swing to the right, an upper swing at a diagonal angle followed by a back slash straight down, and another back hack at a downward angle similar to the second swing but in the opposite direction. By then, the Grimm were reduced to half its strength thanks to the great length of the sword the Tenno wielded.

A beowolf leapt at the Tenno in an attempt to pin it down; in return, it was met with the long sword coming right at its forehead which performed a clean cut in half. Another attempted to flank the Tenno from the left with its ferocious jaws wide open ready to receive the flesh of the warrior, but it instead chokes on the thrust of the sword. The same beowolf was suddenly utilized as a throwable when the Tenno swung the sword in a full circle at two other beowolves who simultaneously leaped at the Tenno. The choked beowolf was released by the immense force of the sword and it rotated in a fast, circular motion at the two attackers – their collision rendered the attempt of the duo ineffective.

Now, there were three beowolves left for the Tenno to slay. The Tenno rotated its long-sword towards the ground and thrusted it into the hard earth with its two hands. Immense force sprang from the impact and single-handedly tore the flesh of the remaining beowolves apart. After that, the corpses disintegrated in the air.

But, it was not over for the Tenno's talent to be shown as behind the carnage was a greater foe. With six exoskeletal legs and a humongous back tail with a golden stinger at the tip, a scorpion-like Grimm clapped its great snapping claws and crawls to teach the Tenno a lesson.

The Tenno peeked its head up as it forced the sword out of the dirt. It stared at the approaching monster for a couple of seconds before it glances back at its long-sword. Blankly, it tosses the great weapon to its right side and it disintegrated into blue specks that return to the air and faded into absolute nothingness.

The Tenno then made a fist out of each of its hands and mashed them together side by side before quickly pulling it apart to reveal a light-blue sword with like-color strings of energy moving about it constantly. It releases its left hand, but its right continues to grasp the sword. Both arms dropped to its side, but not whimsically.

The Grimm scorpion struck first by releasing its stinger onto the Tenno's position. The Tenno rolled to the side to dodge the oncoming attack and made a swing towards the direction of the tail. A blue semi-circle ring emerged from the sword and swiftly sliced the air as it traveled to the destination the Tenno had assigned it to.

By pure power, the ring sliced the tail off of the scorpion to which the beast roared in pain. Next, the Tenno unleashed two more rings towards the scorpion monster Grimm's large claws - it phased through them and both fell from the Grimm. Unaffected by the monster's infuriating cry of pain, the Tenno finally summoned a great amount of energy to its body as it charged towards the Grimm,leaving a blue trail in its track. At contact, the Tenno forced a powerful slash into the skull of the Grimm until it dug deep inside the supposed brain of the creature. The Tenno apparently decided to make its kill clear at this point; it ran towards the back of the Grimm on its right side with the sword cleaving through the body smoothly like a saw cutting into a block of wood. Eventually, there was no more for the sword to dig as it came out with a final pull at the tail bone of the monster. Nothing spewed out of the monster despite its humongous flesh wound. Instead, it disintegrated just like the rest of the Beowolf pack.

But to the Tenno's unfavorable predicament, a childish whimper was heard not far from it. From one of the trees came out a little boy, with claw marks on its body and face and tattered clothing, peering out from the trunk of one of the trees.

The Tenno glared back at the boy for a long, drawing moment. Despite what was previously asked for from the Lotus, the Tenno walked to the boy, bent down on its knees and appeared to have inspected it closely as the child only froze in its place, unable to move away from an intimidating monster. Suddenly, it offers an open hand to the boy and the child hesitantly takes the hand. At the boy's comfortable pace, they rose up together as two strangers in a strange place.

The Tenno instructed the boy gently to stay put as it left to grab the chess piece from the center of the circle, as it was assigned to do at the plateau. Once obtained, it returned to the boy and knelt down while... patting on its shoulders? Does it want to give the child a lift? Candid, the boy climbed up on the Tenno's back and it firmly clung its arm around its neck.

* * *

The Tenno returns to Ozpin after climbing up the cliff onto the plateau to the headmaster's surprise. It opens its right palm to reveal the chess piece and Ozpin took it from its hand before inserting it into his pocket. The Tenno then settled the boy down onto the ground.

Though the professor was at unease by the Tenno's hypocrisy when the Lotus preferred it must remain unknown to Remnant, he was rather more interested in the Tenno's ability. "Tenno, I have seen countless disappointments and accomplishments in my life that have been the result of logic, but what you have done can only can be describe as magic. How did you craft a sword out of your fists?"

The young boy hid behind the Tenno as it raised its left palm to its side to emit a hologram of Cephalon Ordis into view and spoke for the Tenno. "Ah. I am very pleased that you are fond of my master's capabilities. Well, the Tenno utilize a type of energy derived from a mysterious place in our system called the 'void'. My master is embedded with void power and can command each warframe it possesses to exploit its abilities in combat."

The Ozpin was puzzled by the term 'warframe' and provoked for an answer, unaware that the boy was witnessing _magic_ in the making. "Excuse me, Ordis, but what are you talking about when you mentioned the term... warframe? ...Did I say that right?"

"Yes, Ozpin. A warframe is, in simplification, a complex suit that was manufactured by the Orokin Empire as a weapon of war, but the Tenno now use it in their liberating crusades. This, you see before you, was first warframe ever crafted. It is a master of swordsmanship as you may have witnessed previously, Professor - **OSWALD -** Ozpin. Thus, I think it is fitting that this particular one is titled ' _ **Excalibur**_ '."

"So, if this is just a suit... what is your master really?"

Ordis paused ambivalently for a second to provide an answer. "Well, professor, no one knows who the Tenno really are, as the Lotus has told you, but our theory is that whatever my master dreams, it becomes." Somehow, the Tenno was unfazed by the answer the cephalon provided as if it has heard that answer already. "Are there any more – **SUSPICIONS** – questions you would like to ask?"

Ozpin decided that he would to halt his questions right there. He suggested to himself that he has heard and seen enough already. "I think I had enough today. From my analysis on the scroll, there was enough evidence that proves you really are worthy of studying at Beacon Academy, though you aren't necessarily here to become a huntsman, or huntresses – whatever you may be." Professor Ozpin offers a handshake with his right hand. The Tenno collapses the hologram and firmly responds with its handshake.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. In some ways, I hope I'll hear from you sometime soon."

After the trial, Ozpin gave the Tenno information about its independent dorm, class schedule, lunch fee, finals, and other necessary information as he also took the liberty of escorting the boy to wherever it may be convenient for him. For the next 5 days, the Tenno had done nothing but waited in isolation in its landing craft for the beginning of class.

* * *

The Tenno paid a salt of attention to the formal initiation trials the likes of many rookies had to endure as it observed from its landing craft, but only for the sake of entertainment. Looking up from the bridge, the Tenno watched upside down from an orbital path around Remnant as most of the rookies were slaughtered mercilessly by the Grimm while only twelve have survived the test all without a single cringe or flaw in its heart. Nothing more interested in the Tenno after that.


	4. I4: Studies

**First Day of Class**

 **The plains off the outskirts of Vale** were growing tall green grasses shaded by gray stratus clouds. The sun's warmth could not penetrate the impermeable wall from above, but something smaller and denser like a landing craft would. Upon its descent, there was a great wind that swayed these fields of flora and they rustled together and battered by nature's soft hands. Then, the Tenno made entry once the revolving door turned and fell into the remnant. There it was again; a soft whispering song that sang its solo in an orchestral piece just like its first visit on the surface.

Though, it wore a new armor this time holding a different color scheme and a new helmet. Its head could resemble the looks of the head of a hammer-shark with the eyes properly placed forward , or an imp by design - a mischievous peon of hell - yet it is amendable that a name from the stars perfectly entitle this particular suit the Tenno currently wears, _**Loki**_. But, there's another part that's different in its second arrival, the music. The Tenno was dashing through these plains with the grace of a ballerina, yet despite this visual beauty the sound of drums is present. Strong, thick, and powerful drums took place of the soprano solo that once whispered. They grew louder, more furious, and with great allegro; these percussion drums were no longer thuds but pounds.

Once Beacon Academy was in sight, the Tenno gave a single hand motion out of its right hand as it glided towards the academy. As sparks of energy fly out of its hands, the Tenno graded into nothingness. It was invisible to the naked, to the perceptive, to the advanced, and to the thorough eyes. By the moment the Tenno stepped on the marbled path that led a straight route to the academy's front doors, the drums finally steadied their rhythm and found a suitable forte. The Tenno continued its plow into the front yard of the academy until it has passed the front stairs up to the gates in a singular jump. Next, the Tenno executed an extremely long leap zipping through the open gates like a bullet – a bullet jump - without cracking the floor beneath it and rudely skipped the students that it passed by.

But as the Tenno leaped deeper and deeper into the academy, the students that inhabit each public rooms of the academies grew from trios to small groups to a gathering until they've became an amalgamation. Attempting to storm past each and every single individual will indefinitely delay the Tenno's arrival to its first class of the year so it suddenly begins to utilize a remarkable technique, one that the Tenno has been wielding as second nature. The Tenno took a quick detour from the masses as it ran straight into a wall. It creates another bullet jump upwards and... climbs up the smooth-surfaced wall? Once the Tenno neared the end of the wall, it stayed in place as it swiftly glued all hands and feet to the wall with its back forming an angle with it and executed a bullet jump to another wall across from its current position. From there, the Tenno continued to perform its series of wall jumps - each one never making more than a heartbeat – that kept it safe from the crowds.

But by its eighth bullet jump, the drums made cracks like thunder and the gongs were clashing violently! The Tenno was about to make another bullet jump towards the staircase that would bring the Tenno to the classroom deck when suddenly its invisibility has expired and it was naked to the public...

As long as anyone could bear to look at it.

Beacon Academy's halls and public rooms are generally extraordinarily high like the height of two giraffes, in addition that the Tenno was in a dim-lit corner of the ceiling by the time of the occurrence. The Tenno sharply glanced around its surroundings checking for witnesses, but thankfully no one has bothered to coincidentally look up and spot the Tenno since it would be neck-breaking to do so. The gongs were finally ceased and the drums resumed its previous personification - a suspenseful but calming ocean. It waved a little gesture from its right hand and its invisibility was restored. From there, the Tenno made way onto a clearing adjacent to the classroom hallways.

* * *

The academy grew sparser of students as time ticked a minute before nine in the morning while the drums graduated into a crescendo. Less chatter polluted the halls as the Tenno sprinted towards its first class, but not so much of the clacking of shoes. A corridor to the far right of the Tenno revealed a delightfully colorful group of rookies that took no remorse to storm out and take a right in its charge. The black-haired girl with dark-red tips at the end of her choppy hair took advantage of the clear hallway to transform herself into a fury of rose petals that bolted to the opposite end of the corridor leaving trails of her mess behind.

"Ruby! W-wait for us, you dolt!" the white-haired princess pouted as it struggled to catch up to the little red riding hood.

At the end of the hallway, the red-cloaked girl shifted direction towards the door to her right and quickly grabbed the door handle. The class door gave way to her while she motioned the rest of the dashing rookies to pick up the pace. "Hurry! Get in here!" she squeaked.

Swiftly done, the Tenno chased Ruby's acquaintances, from what it has gathered from its recent observation, all the way to the end of the door kindly kept open by the red-cloaked girl. Just before it neared the door, the Tenno quickly glanced at a sign to the left of Ruby - one that it passed by before it made the turn into the classroom: Professor Port – Grimm Studies.

The doors behind the Tenno clasped and the drums cracked the earth a final time before it forever ceased.

* * *

The gates of knowledge unlocked a lecture hall full of students that are managing to reach to their seats, particularly those who have recently stormed in before the Tenno, except for the red-cloaked girl. She narrowly avoided bumping into an invisible object as she quickly rejoined her comrades down to the first-row seats of the hall. The Tenno looked downwards into the hall from the back and took just a few more seconds to observe one of Beacon's finest classrooms; the school supplies each student has unpacked for their disposal, the gray and enormous mustache the lecturer of the day had for this morning class, the golden statue replica of the lecturer - from the upper torso to the head – that just radiates in ego, and the number of posters behind him that reveals the outer anatomies of various Grimm species; before it moved to the left-back of the lecture hall. Yet, just before the lecture was about to begin, the Tenno flickered and was suddenly undressed into the eyes of the light; however, the students at the back row – closest to the Tenno – were minimal in their peripheral view. The Tenno only just had to reactivate its invisibility every now and then as long as it stayed in the back.

Though, being in the back of the classroom does not hinder the Tenno from its quality learning. We could expect it to anticipate well with enthusiasm what it shall learn from further progress into its Grimm knowledge -

" **Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names."**

Peering over the heads of the students, the Tenno attempted its best to somewhat pay attention, but even the mystery man had a snoozing point as Professor Port dragged on his 'heroic story'. To cope for this, the Tenno relied on its energy of unknown sources to levitate it in the air as it crossed its legs and positioning its arms in a mediation position. Yes, it mediated throughout the lecture – waiting for class to end in its slumber.

At least class was becoming worthwhile towards the conclusion of his lecture when duels became present.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" the eccentric lecturer inquired.

The Tenno heard an explosive and agitated reply from its slumber – one whom's origins come from the white-haired privileged and spoiled child – yes, the one renowned to call people 'dolts'. **"I do sir!"**

It was then that the Tenno descended unto the ground from being woken up and took a few steps closer to view the battle, a trivial but slightly amusing skirmish between-

"Gooo **Weiss**!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!"

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

... Weiss... and the Grimm Boarbatusk – a boar-like Grimm entity with the trademark white bone plates, and white tusks – that is currently locked behind a caged box, but not for long.

* * *

The Tenno had to concede that these rookies, some of them it has seen before on the fray during the initiation trial, were quite competent on surface level. The princess has outdone herself that even the outlandishly boring lecturer was amused. "Bravo!" he cried in pride as he swung his right fist across his body. "Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

Upon the class' dismissal, the Tenno waited until last student has exited the rear door before it slipped; though, after it has restarted the countdown to its cloak. Slipping through the closing door, the Tenno picked up momentum as it bullet jumped, rolled forward, and skimmed its dash between the students. The Tenno has no other business to attend to as the clock ticks past ten in the morning and it has no desire for the food court – how can it consume food and beverages with a mute status?!

But, it did pick up a bicker between two familiar girls down in a dimly lit, low populated, yet extravagantly wide hallway. The Tenno pulled the brakes on its speed as it quickly glanced from the other end of the corridor out of curiosity, particularly for the ice princess. What did they discuss? Was it anything about the Grimm? Did they plan on an undertaking? Were they going to assess Weiss' duel with the Boarbatusk?

 _"You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance," Weiss scolded._

 _The red-hooded girl scoffed back. "What did I do?"_

 _"That's just it," she pouted. "you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."_

 _"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked, surprisingly with a heart-warming sympathy despite being lashed out. "What happened to all the talk about, working together? I though you believed in acting as a team."_

 _"Not a team lead by you," she spat in spite. "I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." She turned her back to, what is apparently unorthodox, her leader and made one last remark before walking away. "Ozpin made a mistake."_

No. All they did was bicker – no, not even bicker. Weiss cruelly showed aggression towards her leader out of self-greed and the child, in response, only tried to push innocence forward to no avail. A waste of time, the Tenno concluded. It shook its head as it resumed heading towards its next class...

...though, it did moved the Tenno to reflect back at the initiation trial when it observed the two girls; childishly grabbing each other's throat in the Emerald Forest, verbally.


	5. I5: Issue

**Several weeks later…**

The Tenno continued to absorb the knowledge it had rapidly acquired from Professor Port's class, but it was gluttoned with wealth whenever it tuned in to Doctor Oobleck's precise and calculated rambling on Remnant history. It found it astonishing that the planet's history is very cut off prior to the spark of their "Great War" and that nothing was said by the doctor after the pivot point in the world's history. If it could have an opinion, it would freely beg to have a full debate with Oobleck to infinity (however, its mission prohibits so).

Back on the landing craft, the Tenno, still in the form of _**Loki**_ , emerged from a kneeling position at the bridge of the ship - not a very colorful room as it consisted a color scheme of dull white littered with blue luminescent lights.

It made its way to a table behind it called the codex – a pool of analyzed data on objects, species (such as the Grimm), mission objectives, and so on. A holographic window appeared with text and buttons formatted like a simplified email website.

The window was cluttered with stacks of messages in the inbox tab that all had a recurring name in the 'from' filter – Professor Ozpin . Every single one of them was a request for the Tenno to meet up at his office to 'talk comfortably' about its current stay; the Tenno ignored all of them and closed the window.

There was nearly 2 hours left in the day before the sun could set in the horizon. The Tenno then began to toy with the codex hologram until it was playing a news channel – Remnant Central News.

"- reports from a shipment theft operation has been concluded and the details are finalized.

Members of the White Fang along with the renegade thief, Roman Torchwick, have made an attempt overnight to steal shipments of Dust from a local harbor outside of Vale.

Fortunately, members of the hunters and huntress program have been able to catch the criminals in the act and quickly deal with them. Multiple White Fang casualties and injuries have been sustained while the remaining survivors were quickly apprehended; however, Roman Torchwick remains at large. –"

On-screen, footage of the (three) hunters and huntresses were shown sitting on wooden crates idly waiting until two other huntresses arrived to reunite. Except for the blonde boy with the monkey tail, the two sitting on the crates and the other two that approached were too familiar.

"Operator, if I may make an opinion, I think that those four girls were among the classmates we have in multiple classes at Beacon Academy. Quite the - **RUNTS-** eccentric group. Do you find it coincidental that it is 'they' that we see the most… often?"

The Tenno gave no response, but continued to stare back into the screen for a few seconds until it wafted its hand to dissipate the hologram.

"Operator," The assistant chirped. "I have an incoming transmission from the Lotus, herself!"

Towards the viewing panel, a large holographic window emerged portraying the mother of the Tenno herself. "Tenno, while you were accumulating up additional information about the planet, I've been observing the planet's activities on the global scale and I've noticed something ill of the norm in recent events, aside from the harbor incident."

The camera window of Lotus shrinked into the top left corner, revealing a flat map of the world of Remnant - a planet consisting of four continents with the northern one coated in white.

A circular ping was formed in a green land mass south of the center city of Vale - the center continent. Pictures of a small town - smoldering from a recent fire and in a state of ruin - emerged from the point of focus.

"Yesterday, a small village has been demolished by an unknown predator. Vale patrols have already been sent there to find evidence of the perpetrator, but they all ended up dead after entering the village. This pushed the Atlesian Military to place a quarantine zone around the village.

Survivors, when they were interviewed by news reporters, were unable to describe accurately what occurred, though, many have recorded that their fellow people were slaughtered right in front of their eyes by an 'invisible force'.

If the threat that attacked the town are as true as what the villagers reported, it may evolve into a great problem for our operation. We need to learn its motive and strengths so we can deal with it accordingly.

Therefore, I need you to infiltrate past the quarantine barriers surrounding the town and scan the scene. Try to find out what annihilated the small town, but do not let yourself be seen, at least for now.

 **Otherwise, this entire operation is over."**

* * *

The Tenno made landfall in a patch of crops yonder from the quarantine zone. It was bathing in a light blue glow at high moon as it began its journey to the target region.

Within the Tenno's head, there was a voice speaking. "Operator, I've taken the liberty of refreshing you gear packs with a substantial amount of items before you've departed the ship, should you need them."

The Tenno gave a thankful and brief nod before it headed towards the quarantine zone, which upon the Tenno's arrival, was a grand statement from the Kingdom of Atlas. If its studies are correct, then the nation's high ruler, General James Ironwood, was enthusiastic about glorifying its militaristic power and, not requiring a quality analysis, the walls of the QZ seems to reflect that ideology. Walls stood 25ft. tall, which is higher than the median and mean of the trees that populate the space, in terms of height, who were already taller than two-story houses.

Guards stood without weary at the height and on the base of the wall, which also formed a circular shape round the zone. Yet these walls were not made out of fortresses, but rather a plasma, translucent material which defined its purpose as border markers. And, assuming Ironwood knew no limits, he even assigned a fleet of Atlesian aircrafts to stand idle within the vicinity.

This amused the Tenno most, how humankind were able to produce translucent barriers and hold the gumption to display their military assets unnecessarily. Perhaps this is an unexpected development trend from Remnants of humanity?

Beyond the wall is a canopy and a small group of the backup or alternating Atlesian soldiers, who trade positions with those who guard the border. Nothing else seems striking after that other than that the knights seemed very sparse and scattered.

Under cloaking, the Tenno scaled the wall upward and over the Atlesian guards before descending downwards. From there, the Tenno continued its trek through its rapid bullet-jumping techniques in tranquility, at least from externally.

Meanwhile, the cephalon kept the Tenno quite busy without a dam to control his flood of information.

"Operator, I've also gained control of the Atlesian ships that reign above the zone and have disabled their cameras so you may - **SLAUGHTER THEM ALL -** complete the mission without worry of being seem.

"Operator, I've also completed my gatherings on the planet's origins, but I'm disappointed to report that nothing in any of the kingdoms' data files extend past. How unfortunate…"

"Operator, I've also performed a daily check on all logs inserted through the planet's CCT network. No logs has any mentions of our presence, just to let you know…"

"Operator, I've also…"

The Tenno had to bear with this for quite some time during its travel, but it was quickly becoming overwhelming. Someone had to extract this tumor out of its head, and fast!

A light bulb lit above, and Loki quickly took a detour to an incoming tree as it ram its head straight for its bark. Surely, this will be a sign for its cephalon to shut up.

 _ **WHAM!**_

But as it turned out, the Tenno instead crashed straight through the tree like a cannonball would've and became stuck in the bark. The cephalon couldn't help being naive. "Operator, please exercise caution while traveling through dense floras. You could damage your warframe in the process."

* * *

The Tenno, finally reaching the village, peered beyond what eyes the Tenno could see with. It was underwhelming described by the Lotus. The walls of the cabins and linings of its humble decorations were devastated - doors were turned to twigs tainted with a gash of burnt edges, and windows were shattered throughout. Blood, too, was common in this culled ranch though dried up for days followed by minced and diced parts of the savaged human grace.

Though they were shredded, the body parts seemed to be like puzzle pieces and once tied together in theory, they can resemble a whole figure. The Tenno did this with the first few bodies it spotted laying outside one of the houses, and it seems they could be ID in association to a very technological organization, like Atlas.

The Lotus arrived within the mindspace of the Tenno to conclude the mystery of the patrols, "...I believe we can put the case of the missing Atlesian patrols to rest…", before she exited herself out.

Loki uncloaked, shaving off its invisible form, and strolled towards the village to inspect the aging corpses and bitten wood, but an invisible object forced the Tenno to halt. It bumped away as curiosity struck: what was that? "Operator, there must be a tertiary force field that the Atlas military has encompassed around the village. See if you can locate it and deal with it accordingly."

The Tenno materialized a biometric scanner, shaped like a visor and orange colored with hexagon shapes in the center, and raised it to "eye-level." It's intent was to look through the village and find the source of the invisible force field, but its vision was blinded. Nothing but blackness encompassed what's meant be heightened perception. It removed the scanner and examined it, yet nothing seemed to be out of its norm. It tried again but now it looked left and right, and it could see the earth of Remnant outside of the black void. Wait, so what is this black object?

An upward tilt of the head gave answer to a biometric of what appears to be an Alpha Beowolf, visibly snarling and, questionably, drooling.

Yet as the Tenno quickly stepped back and materialized the casings of a kitanta by its waist, the Grimm moved not. Remaining staid, it watched the Tenno for a while, before it lost interest and wandered off to fellow packs. Wait, fellows?

Returning to its instrument, _**Loki**_ came to a striking conclusion: the whole village was amassed by the great variants of Grimm creatures, some not easily found within the dictionaries of Professor Port's tales. In one ruin of cottages, there were several groups of lanky specimens with the faceplate of skulls condensing itself to a timid closet just before a Boarbatusk pack marched through. Elsewhere, the Alpha Beowolf strove for higher level as it scaled a small shed and jumped onto what may be stable rooftop - considering the condition of the village. And skyward, there were many Nevermores circling round the perimeter of the town - so much that they'd risk bumping into each other.

All of these details truly tell the cause of what was once a humble county turned into shambles. In simplification, a swarm of Grimm tore the place apart.

 **But,** the Tenno found that to be the least important notion. Rather, it was fascinated at something else as it constantly raised and lowered the biometric visor. With it, the Grimm were visible, yet without it… the Grimm had became figments of imagination like they were never present.

The Lotus couldn't help but summarize, "Tenno, I think we've figured out this phenomenon. It seems that these clusters of Grimm are invisible to the human eye."

* * *

 **Sorry about my dilatory (delay) in publishing this chapter. I think I've figured out what my arcs are going to be, but with the revelations of Volume 6 they may be further postponed (in addition to my terrible class choices for my senior year). I cannot promise that I will publish a 6th chapter of this story, but I can assert that I will be thinking about the story once the Christmas break begins.**

 **My sincere apologies.**


End file.
